Sesshomaru:The Black hole
by kissingubabe92
Summary: Sessomaru's heart was replaced with a black hole long ago. This bocked him from love, compassion,or any emotion a human will have. What will happen if he was to grow his heart back and who can make him grow it back. Read to find out!
1. Fans of Blades

Sesshomaru: The Black Hole

Okay this is my first Story in a while, so everybody please be nice. No flames and tell me what you really think! I think this will be way better then my other story YAY!

**PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

He was thirteen years old when he had his heart ripped out of him, it was then replaced by a black hole. This black hole blocked all his senses dealing with love, caring, and compassion. She didn't want her son to be like his father, she thought she was making him better then his father. Inu no tashio was becoming weak and falling for a human woman, So she made sure that he hated humans. She made sure he hated her the one person that filled his heart with love before the black hole, for she was the reason for the black hole being there in the first place. Now the Woman was about to face a new challenged...me! Rin Ukiko, for I might be the one to bring My Lord's heart back.

**(Sesshomaru)**

"Its been 10 years since I last seen Rin" I said thinking to myself, wondering how much has she'd change.

**-flashback- **

"Lord Sesshomaru, the moon is extra pretty tonight" said Rin cuddling up to me, this was the day before I left her in the village with that stupid hanyou and those stupid humans.

"Indeed" I said looking up at the moon feeling the nice breeze run through my long silver hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you ever used more then one or two words while talking to people", Rin asked looking up at me.

Now she was really annoying me, thinking that I will actually indulge in talking to her...how stupid! I guess that was my fault for being too soft on her. I kept quiet, I knew Rin was smart enough to know I wasn't about to answer her question.

"Lord Sesshoamru what are you thinking about?" Rin asked looking at my every expression I don't know why I allow her to get so close maybe because she's just a kid. I was starting to scared myself now I just realized I was showing expression, Then that's when Rin made a mistake and me as well. She leaned up against my chest and closed her eyes. Rin was so warm and she is a gentle creature I omit that was two reasons why I take pity on her. I was removed from my thoughts when I heard Rin say something that was most unbelievable to me.

"Lord Sesshomaru...I hear something" said Rin smiling at me that smile was what made me come to my decision. The next morning I brought Rin a lot of brand new kimonos and left her in the village, she needed to be around humans again.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Lord Sesshomaru why are we going toward the village Rin is currently resting?" asked Jaken irritating me. I didn't have to explain myself to him nor answer his question, so instead I hit him on the head. He seem to have got the message then, and now I stopped right in front of Rin's hut. To my surprise she wasn't there, since I don't care to look for her then I will take my leave.

"HMM? it seems that you've come looking for Rin." said that old bat whose name I can't ever seem to remember, she began coughing like she was going to drop dead right now.

"No, I was just stopping by if she's not here then oh well" I can't believe she thought that Rin would be that much of an importance to me for me to look for her.

"She hasn't been here in 5 years Sesshomaru, It was her choice to leave. She said she must have mad you angry for you to have left her behind, knowing that she would have never wanted to leave your side." said the old woman looking straight ahead ignoring all eye contact it was as if she knew where Rin was. I looked in the direction she was looking in, I haven't seen Rin in such a long time, strangely I wanted to see her.

"Jaken let's go!" I said heading in the direction that old woman was looking in, I get it she knew that I would go in this direction. Since when have I become so predictable? I'm loosing my touch.

"AHH! this sucks" the words barley coming out of my mouth.

"My Lord what's wrong?" asked Jaken worrying about me like I'm some little puppy, that's it I've had enough of this. I ran off in a quick pace all of this stupid thinking was going to stop once and for all.

**(Rin)**

I said good-bye to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara when I was 13 years old. I knew My Lord was never going to be impressed by me if I grew up weak I needed him to be intrigued by me. All the other girls in the village were falling in love and dating guys I tried to but I felt that something was missing. These guys were boring and held no rough exterior the type of guy I wanted would be tough enough to defend me but gentle to only me. He would be a challenge it will always be an adventure everyday, I remember feeling like that. I told Kagome I remember feeling like that some years ago, Kagome said some years ago I was to young to feel like that. I told her I know what's wrong with me, I can't love anyone else because of My Lord. After that that's when I took my leave they wanted me to stay but I told them to understand everyone did except of Inuyasha. He thought I was being naive and stupid that Inuyasha was always acting like a father to me, that's why I never could get mad. I always understood that my Lord was as cold as ice, so that's why I did some traveling of my own.

"Rin you've done well, and I never thought I will be giving a human my fans of blades" said the demon sorcerer, her name was Namiyuu. I will get into her story later all I can say now is that I'm done with my training and I'm off to begin a new chapter in life. "But since you've done so well and my sister has taking a liking to you. The fans of blades will only obey your command and will only respond to you. No one else can hold them or use them so take care of these fans." those were Namiyuu's last words she died and I cried even though she told me not to. I had to for I was going to miss my teacher also friend, I understood she was going to be with her sister and that's why I decide to be happy for her. I must use their powers well like Namiyuu taught me I won't fail her.

**(Sesshomaru)**

There it was again Rin's scent she must have been this way but why would she be over here. The two demon sorcerer's lived over in a cave in this mountain, Demon sorcerer's Namiyuu and her older sister Meiku. It will be dangerous to run into them yet she came this way, maybe Rin did grow up to be a strong girl she's 18 now who knows what she's been doing. That's when I heard the bushes strung and that's when this woman jumped out, I ran up the tree into the shadows one thing I never did was pick on the weak and this woman was no threat. She ran after me though I wonder why, but then I sensed it...It was Rin's Stench but somehow a little different. It smelled more delightful sadly to omit maybe because she wasn't a child anymore and that case I came to a complete stop. I wanted her to see my face and I was going to see how much she's change eve if it meant possible fighting Rin.

**(Rin)**

"Sesshomaru... What are you doing here?" I asked shocked yet very happy to see him. My heart started to pound but I calmed down right away, I didn't want him to mistake that for being weak.

"It's okay for you to be happy to see me I am your Lord" said Sesshomaru feeding to his own arrogance it's to bad he feels that way.

"I made something clear a long time ago, that I have no Lord!" saying this made him angry but I couldn't let him think he was in control.

"I'm sorry say that again, this Sesshomaru doesn't want his ears to trick him into punishing somebody so weak." That was it he called me weak I was going to prove to him that I was anything but weak. Suddenly I thought of something negative out of what he said punishing me I wonder how would that feel. Out of nowhere he came at me and almost took off my head but lucky I dodged it with two backwards cartwheels.

"You really should pay attention I was holding back a little but next time I'm going to take your head off," Sesshomaru looked so serious, he was treating me like one of his enemies. If that's so I'm going to have to use the fans of blades the only weapons that was insured to me like Tenseiga was entrusted to Sesshoamru. Once I took out the fans Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me he started to laugh it wasn't one of those laugh out loud laughs though.

"Most interesting woman I've ever meet, how did you get those from Namiyuu and Meiku?" he asked now looking at me seriously. I've never thought that Sesshomaru would look at me with such seriousness I know this wasn't true, but it was like he was thinking of me to be some one worthy.

"I was trained by Namiyuu... Meiku was dead before I got here." I explained to him and that's when the weirdest thing happened.

"AHHH! not... this... again." Sesshomaru held on to his chest it was like he was having a heart attack. I was getting scared I tried to grab hold to him but he pushed me to the ground and began yelling at me. "This is all your fault! Leave me alone!" Sesshomaru took off and that's when my heart sunk in and I began to cry.

"AAAWWWWWWW! how cute now it's time to make Sesshomaru become reluctant." said a very evil woman you'll all soon find out about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was my first chapter Please Review! hoped you all liked it and thanks for reading it :)**


	2. Rin's first battle

**Chapter Two**

**Here goes chapter two every body and don't forget to review!**

"My queen how are we going to get Sesshomaru to become reluctant?" asked the wicked witch's noble.

"Easy! my dear loyalist we are going to use that girl" said the witch, at this point of the story I shall tell you her name. Her name is Queen Drinei I know pretty name yet very wicked demon sorcerer it seem now that the jewel is gone and Naraku has been defeated more demons have turned to magic.

"But what if the girl doesn't love Sesshomaru?" Asked the dumb guy now I don't understand his love for Queen Drinei. He always say and sometimes do dumb things and she always nearly annihilates him, yet he comes running that's just how Takken is.

"Your dumb-ass of course she's in love with him, but then again your so dumb no wonder you can't see it. All we have to do is get him to see that he is becoming weak and falling for her." Said Queen Drinei opening up a warp hole, this is where we are going to meet our first enemy...Oniheu. Oniheu is this big over tanned ugly thing that has yellow teeth, too much muscle, and a big lump on his eye.

"Well I've seen what I wanted to see I will take my leave." said Sesshomaru walking away from me once again he just popped back up from that heart attack like nothing happened.

"Sesshomaru what was that just now? are you okay?" I just said something I might have regretted, he came at me full charge and knocked the Fans of Blades out of my hands. He had me up against the tree holding me up by the neck chocking me nearly to death, his was about to use the poison claw on me. I was too scared I closed my eyes I think this was it I'm going to be killed by the one I love. I think that's okay with me I couldn't dream I being killed by someone unworthy, and Sesshomaru is the one I wish can love but will never. I thought he might just have a heart...Huh?? wait I'm still alive did he spare me? I'm glad because I didn't want to leave without telling him I love him. Most people might think I'm crazy for loving him even though he thought about killing me but honestly I don't think he'll be able to go through with it.

"Leave okay! I've spared your life for your past loyalty!" that was all he could say I knew something was wrong he seemed more like a normal person. My trans of thought was cut short when this big thing came out and grabbed me.

"Oniheu eat stupid little girl...hehehehe" the ugly thing said ending with a horribly unpleasant laugh.

"Who are you calling stupid?" I yelled pulling out my fans of blades I turned around and noticed the Sesshomaru was gone.

"Did your boyfriend dump you? hahahahaha! your pathetic!" The beast tried to hit me but only end up putting a ditch into the ground. I flipped right over him and called upon Namiyuu and Meiku too give me the power to use Internal Blast. How to use this technique I must twirl my hand with the fans counter clock wise, then I must concentrate all my energy then release. The power releases then disappears in my opponents Body and makes them explode from the inside cool huh.

"Hello do you know you just missed your shot Hahahaha! pathetic girl!" He was laughing at me and the when I got real angry I hopped up in a tree and started to run I now knew what my strategy was going to be. I was going to get this thing into a corner where he can't move hardly, I think I just found the perfect stop. I was surrounded by tress and rocks and there was waterfall this spot was perfect. I went into the shadows and kicked him in the back with all my force and he didn't budge so I flipped over him.

"Fans of Blades pressure points!" I yelled releasing light beams from my fans this will these light beams are points that will enable him if he walks into them.

"What are you doing? what are these lights?" that dumb monster is going to really get it now.

"You don't want to step in those it will be your last" he was playing into my hands now.

"If all Oniheu have to do is not step in the light..then he no step in the light" What a fool that Oniheu is.

"Its easier said then done! Internal Blast!" I yelled out he dodged it but almost fell into one of the lights.

"Hidden Poison thorn!"It was another one off my technique I kept kicking at him then he threw me into a corner. Then he came rushing in at me with he gave me a left hook and I flew in one of my lights luckily it isn't affective on me. Then the poison thorns came back and hit him in and that when he slowed down a little. This was my chance to come int and destroy him I knew that he can still dodge my Internal Blast but I can sneak up behind him with a kick.

"Your finished!" I yelled kicking him in the back while coming out off a tree top this time he was too weak to deny the impact. He fell right into one of my pressure point and began to sick into the ground a little, now was my chance to use Internal Blast.

"Internal Blast!" The power of my blast was stronger then I thought maybe it was because of Sesshomaru, I'm so angry with him. Oniheu gusts splatted everywhere I did good for my first time using these the Fans of Blades. Suddenly I heard a voice more like a chuckle from behind me I wanted to turn around but I was affraid the person or thong behind me would attack.

"That was pretty good... but don't you think you took to long?" It was Sesshomaru, I wanted to hate him and love him at the same time.

"You were watching the whole time?" I asked not feeling so good I couldn't stand it, he didn't help me but he always help me.

"Yes, so what what did you want me to do? help you hm!" Sesshomaru said it like he was tauting me it hurts. There was silence at first but then this dark light appeared the light was purple. Then two people came out of the light one was a demon woman she was tall, with raven black hair, and her lips were painted a deep red. The other appeared to be human but he had scales on his neck and he had cat looking eyes if you got up close.

"You little brat you Defeated... my Oniheu but I guess that was Takken's fault!" she yelled at the short scaly man.

"But Queen Drinei I tried to give him as much power as possible." Takken explain but all she did was hit him on the head and he ran back by the portal thingy.

"I knew you looked familiaryour the evil Sorcerer that's planning to take over the world." Sesshomaru sounded like he was about to rip her head off.

"That's not all I'm am Sesshomaru don't you remember? of course not why should you, you wouldn't mined if I took this girl with me?" asked Queen Drinei, out of nowhere Takken came and grabbed and threw me through the portal.

**(Sesshomaru)**

"I'll bring her out later, but first tell me Sesshomaru when did you heart start to come back?" that was it, who was this bitch? who does she think she's talking to? I was about to use my poison claw on her.

"Oh! did that anger you but you can't help loving that human girl? can you?" I still sensed Rin's presence I wonder can she hear us talking.

"Such a foolish thing to say, love! and a human at that non-sense!" I was really angry now what do these demons take me for now?

"Then you don't mind if I kill her?" that question was something I didn't want to answer out loud.

"But of course you don't what to say it out loud, you'd rather cut you tongue out" she was reading my mind I knew it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was chapter Two! Please Comment!**


End file.
